Baseball: An introduction to the Wizarding world.
by Casey Mountain
Summary: Er... the title says it all, need I tell you more? This story has been discontinued, but have fun with what I left up!!
1. Boredom...

Boredom...  
  
James, Remus, Lily and Sirius sat on the lawn in the Quidditch field; Bored to death.  
"So, anyone got a bright idea yet?" Sirius yawned.   
"Yes, lets duct tape your mouth shut," came Lily's sarcastic reply.  
"Well, it is, I suppose, something to do..." James looked slightly happier at the idea.  
"Accio Duct tape" said Remus.  
"Hey!" Sirius looked offended. "Well, we could play baseball." Lily offered.  
"What?" asked the other three. They were all from wizarding families and had no idea what the   
game was.  
"Baseball." Lily repeated. "You have a bat-" "A live one?" Sirius looked slightly interested. "NO!   
A wooden... narrow, club sort of thing." "Ah." "And a ball that the pitcher-" "The juice kind?" "NO! The   
pitcher is a player that throws the ball."  
James looked a little happier. "Okay, lets give it a shot!"  
"But I'm not done explaining!" Lily protested.  
"You can explain as we play" Sirius grinned.  
Lily sighed, conjured up a ball and bat, proclaimed herself pitcher and the game began.   
Sirius decided that the bat was not good enough and immidiately transformed it into a live  
bat! Lily frowned and changed it back and the game continued.  
Eventually, when it was over, all four went back to lying on the grass, staring at the sky and  
saying "I dunno... whaddya wanna do?" or in Remus' case, "I don't know, what do you think?"  
As they watched the sunset, a very angry Prof. McGonagall strode across the lawn.  
"What in the balzes do you think you're doing!" She thundered, "Everyone in Gryffendor is  
looking for you!"  
"We were playing baseball." Sirius grinned.  
"What?" The professor looked puzzled. Lily groaned. "you start with a ball, some  
players and a bat-" "A live one?" Mcgonagall look disproving. "No... though I think thats  
what Sirius would prefer..."  
"Well, you can explain when we're back at the castle!"  
The three boys grinned and Lily frowned... 


	2. THE NEW INTERNATIONAL WIZARDING SPORT?

THE NEW INTERNATIONAL WIZARDING SPORT?  
  
...back at the tower, Lily, James, and Sirius explained the game of baseball over and over, while Remus stood next to Sirius, correcting him from time to time. "And then you take a bat-" "A live one?" The first years looked at him eagerly. "Well, ye-" "NO! You don't, a bat is a sort of narrow wooden club." Sirius gave Remus his famous 'Fine, Spoil my fun!' face and Remus simply ignored him, while James and Lily were having troubles of their own.  
  
As Lily explained how you ran from one base to another after hitting the ball, "What? Why do you have to hit the ball?" Lily groaned. First years were so annoying! "Because," She explained, "when people throw the ball, and you hit it, you make it hard for them to grab it and tag you out as I already explained. "But they can just call the ball to them!" protested a second year called Alica Jennise. "No wands! No magic in this game! We, er- muggles play it without magic, and so can we."  
  
James had the most success explaining simply because he could talk the loudest of the four of them. After he was done explaining, however, he noticed that several of the girls listening had been doing hair curling spells and as a result, felt responsible to explain all the rules over, until he found that all five of them were muggle-born and knew perfectly well how to play baseball. Poor James considered this a waste of time and assigned them to clear up all explinations of the game so he could go and hit his head on the wall.  
  
Lily, Sirius and Remus had all finally finished explaining how to play baseball, and were quite relieve to hear that since they did such a good job, the other Gryffendors would be explaining it to the other houses, in small groups. James, of course, didn't hear any of this because he was too busy hitting his head on the wall. Professor McGonagall stopped him before he permenantly damaged himself, as he was starting to make an indentation in the wall, that would never be repaired for the sheer joy of re-telling how it got there. 


End file.
